digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Ishida
Yamato "Matt" Ishida is one of the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is the second in command of DigiDestined. He is partnered to Gabumon. Appearance Matt is a young man of French and Japanese descent, making him something of a rarity among his peers due to his blond hair, peach complexion, and cold blue eyes. Personality Complicated, quiet, and inexpressive, Matt is the stereotypical stoic "cool guy" of his team. He was known to be cautious in his youth, often advocating for a less confrontational approach to obstacles. This cautious attitude stems from his protectiveness over his younger brother, as they were almost constantly separated due to their parents' divorce when they were young boys. However, when faced with the prospect of his brother being in danger, Matt could become hostile, stubborn, and downright violent, as he tended to get into fist fights with Tai when they first began their adventure. Despite his cold demeanor, Matt was never someone to trifle with. He had a tendency to cast blame in sheer frustration at times, and struggled to work as part of a group due to his repressed emotions. This is chiefly responsible for his indecisiveness. He had a penchant for strong self-criticism in his younger years, fearing not measuring up due to his parents' divorce having a profound effect on him. He was slow to forgive himself for making mistakes, and was often hard on himself. As he matured, he was better able to open up to others, reigning in control over himself substantially, and becoming more of a team player. Later on in tri, Matt showed a remarkable turn around, becoming far more driven and decisive as Tai lost much of his resolve. In many ways, Matt's envy of Tai caused him to emulate his best friend and rival. Much like the other Digidestined, Matt enjoys indulging in teasing his friends on occasion. On the other hand, he has a fear of ghost stories, and reverts back to his old defensive self when anyone calls him out on it. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In Subzero Ice Punch!, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the Digidestined, In Departure For a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In No Questions, Please, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway to Home, In It's All in the Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In The Eighth Digivice, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Out on the Town, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter the Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Ogremon's Honor, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In The Digiteam Complete, In Iron Vegiemon, In Guardian Angel, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm of Friendship, In Ghost of a Chance, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Fusion Confusion, In Cody Takes a Stand, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined, In A Million Points of Light, Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue In his thirties, Matt marries Sora and the two have two children, their daughter who looks like Matt and son who looks like Sora. Matt has become an astronaut, and he and Gabumon became the first human and Digimon to land on Mars. Trivia *He has the Crest of Friendship. *He is a second-year student at Tsukishima General High School. *Matt's been in a band since junior high, but due to musical differences, Teenage Wolves has temporarily broken up. *In Digimon Adventure tri., he plays new band, Knife of Day. *Jeff Nimoy, co-screenwriter of the English version for both series, noted that if there were anything he could change about Matt, it would be making him "less indecisive," citing his complication of adapting the script of the scene where Matt confronts his feelings in a cave with Gabumon. * In Digimon Adventure tri., Vic Mignogna replaced Michael Reisz, with the voice director mentioning that his voice resembled Reisz's. Mignogna described Matt as a "loner" trying to find out where he "fits in", attributing his insecurities to his parents' divorce. * Matt and TK are the only Digidestined of the Odaiba Eight to be of partial-European descent, their maternal grandfather being French. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters